whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Eyes: The Toybox
Immortal Eyes: The Toybox is a chronicle sourcebook for Changeling: The Dreaming covering the city of San Francisco and the plotline of the Immortal Eyes novel trilogy. Summary :The Shining City! :Welcome to San Francisco, site of the resurgence of fae on Earth. This city is perhaps the most important to the fae, for the Glamour is more powerful here than any place on Earth. No other city contains more freeholds and magical sites than the Shining City. :The Elusive Eyes... :The first part of the Immortal Eyes trilogy. The Toybox, picks up where "Toys Will Be Toys" left off. The Immortal Eyes chronicle combines a trilogy of novels with a series of game sourcebooks. This first chronicle for Changeling: The Dreaming blends rich backgrounds and settings with the lavish characterization and tightly woven plots that only fiction can provide. In so doing, the Immortal Eyes chronicle will immerse players and readers alike in the mystical world of the Dreaming. :Immortal Eyes: The Toybox features: :* A look into the freehold and lives of many of the fae inhabitants of San Francisco as well as a complete history and overview of the bay area. :* Three mini-stories designed to mesh with the Immortal Eyes chronicle. :* Details on the Immortal Eyes chronicle, allowing you to play out the story as it is in the novels, or proceed in an entirely new direction Contents Introduction Book One: The Rainbow City Chapter One: Setting General information on San Francisco and the Bay Area, including local changeling customs Chapter Two: History The history, both mundane and chimerical, of San Francisco. Chapter Three: Geography A brief rundown of the Bay Area and more detailed information about the city itself. Includes sites specific to the Kithain of San Francisco. Book Two: Dramatis Personae Chapter Four: Nobles Chapter Five: Commoners Chapter Six: Scenes Three sample stories: "When Johnny Comes Marching Home," "The Rambling Rover" and "If It Offends Thee..." Appendix Information on a new kith, selkies, as well as other supernatural denizens of San Francisco. Details on the characters from the novel The Toybox and a chronology of events therein. Background This is the first of a three-part chronicle book trilogy, the other parts being [[Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill|'Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill']] and [[Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings|'Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings']]. The chronicle picks up from the sample chronicle "Toys Will Be Toys" presented in [[Changeling: The Dreaming Rulebook|'Changeling: The Dreaming Rulebook']]. Memorable Quotes Characters Aristocracy * Aeron of House Fiona, queen of Pacifica. ** Hamal, Aeron's satyr lover ** Harold diMarcos, baron of Caer Redwood and Aeron's top advisor * Aoibhell, duchess of Finvarr and Goodwine * Aeon, duke of Goldengate ** Aliera, heir to Goldengate ** Sir Cumulus, Aeon's master of protocol * Elias, eshu count of Oakhold * Evaine, countess of Selkrest ** Baron Neville, a two-faced advisor. * Ragger's Band: ** Ragger, a childling boggan crime lord ** Henry, an enormous troll who serves as Ragger's muscle Commoners * Sir Blade, an eshu gangster with ties to the Shadow Court and possibly the most powerful commoner in San Francisco * Hector, a proudly out satyr who runs Chainges, a well-known gay bar in the Castro. * Vala, a sluagh and one of the leaders of the Edge of the Labrys. * Honerius, a satyr who teaches philosophy at UC Berkley, founder of the Society of Telemachus. * Sir Erhardt, operator of Arcadia Vines and leader of the Brotherhood of the Barrel. "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" * LittleJohn, a satyr with a shameful past. * Ralph, a redcap who follows LittleJohn's orders. * Sorry Martin, an eshu with a chickenhawk named Killer. "The Rambling Rover" * Maire, a redcap maid to Duke Aeon. * Scheff, a member of the Brotherhood of the Barrel * JZ, a member of the Brotherhood of the Barrel with ties to Blade's criminal operations. * Toad, a homeless nocker * Duff, one of Blade's bodyguards. "If It Offends Thee..." * Ryder, a Dauntain * Dandeloon, a newly-Sained sidhe childling. * Sam the Clam, Hector's redcap partner who runs the business end of Chainges. Characters from the Immortal Eyes novels * Leigh, a sidhe knight of House Fiona. * Tor, Morgan's grandfather, a homeless troll. * Morgan, Tor's granddaughter, a powerful sidhe under assault from Banality. * Rasputin, a rabbit pooka with an unwanted gift of prophecy. * Valmont, a scheming eshu * Edmund, a bratty young redcap. Terminology Kingdom of Pacifica, The Rainbow Order, nunnehi, Night of Iron Knives, Selkie, References Category:Changeling: The Dreaming books Category:1995 releases